broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Faith Marie
Description TBA History Faith is 5 years old, shy & very playful. She is an Alicorn & the top student of her magic class, but wasn't very good at flying unless she has help and/or encouragement from another pony. Faiths parent we 2 Alicorn's who were stuck up & only used there magic for themselves where as Faith was kind & loving & used her magic to help earth ponies & pegasi when they needed help, & even helped young unicorns to use there magic by showing them how to perform the task/spell being taught. Since Faith was the only Alicorn at her school no pony ever tried picking on her. Faith may not have been bullied but her friend got picked on a lot. Not just at magic school but at flight school too. Faith protected her friends & used her magic to help her friends. Due to the fact that Faith had a hard time flying she was stuck on the ground till her parents came to get her. Her parents caught word of her using magic to help those who didn't have the ability to & scolded her for it. They told her that if it happened again than they would really do something. As usual her friends were getting bullied & Faith stepped in & used her magic to help them. Her parents decided that they her going to force her to stop helping anypony, including herself, with magic & broke her horn. Then to add insult to injury they abandoned her in the Everfree forest. Faith cried in pain, not just from her horn being broken, but also cause now she was alone with no way home, not that she would go back if she could. It started to rain so Faith looked around for a place to wait out the storm. After an hour of searching Faith came across a hollowed out tree trunk & hid from the rain there. Faith found a comfortable position to lay down in & was drifting off to sleep when a huge crash of thunder woke her up. It scared Faith so badly that she started to cry. Faith cried for 2 hours before falling asleep. When Faith finally woke up she noticed that it was dark,she stood up then stepped out of the tree trunk & started to wander the Everfree forest, not knowing when the next time was that shed be able to sleep or eat would be, let alone what her next meal would be. Faith wandered for 2 weeks in the everfree forest, living off of berries & leaves, going from tree to tree to sleep & very so often just the cold ground to stand & or lay on to sleep. Faith had a spell book with her about re growing horns but she found it useless to her but something to read seeing hoe her horn was broken & she couldn't use the spell. Faith read the book & memorized it,studied it in hopes that she bould help some other pony to fix their broken horn, granted that she got her's fixed before hoof. 1 night when Faith was scared & needed her magic so badly to comfort her & make her feel better her broken horn started to glow & it mended itself & also turned her coat purple, but because her horn was now fixed something was taken from her, or rather done to her replace. Faith had gotten scratch marks on her legs body & face, but even though the scratches we blood red they weren't bleeding, they were more or less reminders of her pain that she was in & also her new horn. It was strange but Faith felt stronger & more powerful with this new horn of hers than her old one, as if she could perform more powerful spells with it & that no pony could break it it they wanted to or even tried. Faith fell asleep & rested peacefully through the night. when she woke up she again wandered more of the Everfree forest, but this time without fear & with a saying from a pony friend in her flying class, happily stuck in her head " If somepony is strong enough to bring you down, show them you are strong enough to get up." Faith kept chanting that in her head & also remembered her parents telling her that she wasnt worth it, the trouble helping her friends & also flight school. When that thought went through her head for pronounced "tell me Im worth it, TELL ME I'M WORTH IT!! Faith jumped into the air & started flapping her wings. To her surprise she hovered & flew farther into the forest for 5 hooves or so. Faith then took off into flight straight from the ground & flew another 5 hooves or so. Faith touched back down & said "Tell me I'm worth it!" Then Faith went back to reciting that saying from flight school in her head & all she wanted to her and/or feel was that she was worth it. Faith kept wandering through the night not stopping to sleep till sunrise. Personality TBA Category:Alicorn Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Mare Category:Foal